This invention relates to casino gaming technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved techniques for implementing electronic playing cards in a variety of casino table gaming environments.
In the gaming industry there is a significant volume of gambling which occurs at table games which use playing cards. Exemplary table games include blackjack, poker, baccarat, and others. There are also a number of proprietary or specialty table card games which have developed. These and many other games all involve play using playing cards. The use of playing cards has a number of associated limitations and disadvantages which have long plagued the casino industry. Some of these are of general concern to all or most playing card games. Others are problems associated with the use of playing cards in particular games. Some of the principal concerns and problems are discussed below.
The use of playing cards at table games typically involves several operational requirements which are time-consuming. These operations are conveniently described as collecting, shuffling and dealing of the cards. In many card games there is also a step of cutting the deck after it has been shuffled. Because substantial amounts of time are consumed by collecting, shuffling, cutting and dealing playing cards, the casino industry has long felt the desire to reduce the time spent and increase play of table games.
Additionally, in the gaming industry there is also a very significant amount of time and effort devoted to security issues which relate to play of the casino games. Part of the security concerns stem from frequent attempts to cheat during play of the games. Attempts to cheat are made by players, dealers, or more significantly by dealers and players in collusion. This cheating seeks to affect the outcome of the game in a way which favors the dealer or players who are working together. The amount of cheating in card games is significant to the casino industry and constitutes a major security problem which has large associated losses. The costs of efforts to deter or prevent cheating are very large and made on a daily basis.
Another notable problem suffered by table games is the intimidation which many novice or less experienced players feel when playing such games. Surveys have indicated that many new or less experienced people who come to a casino are inclined to play slot machines and video card games. These people feel intimidation at a table game because such games require quick thinking and decision making while other people are watching and waiting. This intimidation factor reduces participation in table games. Thus, there is a need for improved table games which reduce the intimidation factor and enhance the ease with which a player adopts play of such games. There is also need for table games which provide satisfaction to those who play, such that repeat participation is improved.
In an effort to address at least some of the above-described problems, the casino industry has developed newer gaming tables which include multiple electronic displays for displaying graphical representations of playing cards dealt to the players at the gaming table. For example, US Patent Publication No. US2004/0251630 A1 (to Sines et al.), herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes an electronic casino gaming table which allows for gaming table play without the use of conventional physical playing cards. The electronic casino gaming table includes multiple player displays for displaying virtual playing cards which are electronically dealt to players at the electronic gaming table. Shuttling, cutting, dealing, and return of playing cards are accomplished using data processing functions within an electronic game processor at the electronic gaming table.
According to the teachings of Sines, the electronic casino gaming table allows casinos to speed play and reduce the risk of cheating while maintaining the attractive ambience of a table game. However, such electronic casino gaming tables also introduce other undesirable problems. For example, there are security and privacy issues regarding the display of a player's cards or hand on a gaming table display screen, especially display screens which may be viewed by other players or spectators. Additionally, at least some players may dislike the notion of not being able to physically hold the cards which are dealt to them. Further, the associated costs of manufacturing and repairing electronic casino gaming tables are much greater than those associated with conventional casino gaming tables. For example, a faulty display screen at an electronic casino gaming table made not only be costly to repair, but also results in a loss of player attendance at that gaming table until the necessary repairs have been made.
In light of the above, it will be appreciated that there exists an ongoing need for improving casino gaming table designs and implementations.